


you should probably stay

by nnniallwhoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (honestly what is a fic without rimming), Daddy!Kink, Feminization, Implied subspace, Light Bondage, M/M, OT3, Rimming, Spanking, Spitroast, Threesome, Zourry - Freeform, idk i think thats it, liam is kinda barely in it, mostly just a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnniallwhoran/pseuds/nnniallwhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the time zayn overheard louis and harry and may have accidentally joined in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waking_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waking_dreams/gifts).



> sorry this is so late! my laptop died and I literally had to rewrite this from scratch after almost finishing it.
> 
> thanks to my girl katie for beta'ing this for me, even though she's busy writing her own. you're a superstar.

Zayn was just getting into a good rhythm when he heard it. The unfortunately unmistakable desperate whine of his best friend’s boyfriend, Harry. The unfortunate part pertaining to the fact he only made this certain whine when Harry’s boyfriend and Zayn’s best friend and flatmate, Louis, was tonguing his ass mercilessly. The other unfortunate part being he knows this after Harry stumbled out of Louis’ room one night, looking sex drunk and disheveled, before slumping onto the couch next to Zayn and proceeding to recount the past hour in his bedroom in a hazy, far out voice – like he still hadn’t really grasped reality back yet.

Louis had skulked out not five minutes later, his hair in absolute disarray, and a smug smile hidden behind his hand as he wiped his mouth.

Needless to say, Zayn was an innocent bystander who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. A situation that seemed to crop up far too often when living with Louis Tomlinson.

Trying his best to ignore obvious sex noises from his flatmate’s room, Zayn furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated on the task at hand. Literally, seeing as he had his dick in one and was pinching a nipple with the other. Zayn had thought he was home alone tonight, figuring Louis would be working his late shift as he always did on a Wednesday.

To be honest, he hadn’t actually paid much attention to the flat or who was in it when he got home. Throwing his keys into the bowl near the door that Harry had bought for them – _‘you won’t lose them this way!’ he had smiled, pointedly looking at Louis_ – Zayn had basically made a beeline for his room to relieve some of the tightness in his jeans that had popped up (literally) at spending the entire tube ride home sitting across from a man with wide hazelnut eyes, a smattering of dark facial hair, and thick muscles that roped around his arms and chest.

Of course, Zayn being Zayn, had not bothered to be proactive about the situation, and watched with longing eyes as the man stood up, adjusted his headphones and laptop bag, and got off at Victoria with a shy glance in Zayn’s direction. Maybe if Zayn hadn’t spent the last twenty minutes visualising what this hot stranger's plump, pink bottom lip would look like dragging up the underside of his cock, he wouldn’t be in the current situation he was in.

Current situation meaning being interrupted having a lonely wank while his best mate got off obnoxiously loudly with his boyfriend.

Zayn slowed the hand that was working his cock, his other falling away from his nipple as he grabbed the sheets underneath him instead. He lay there for a few seconds, catching his breath, looking down at himself and laughing that he hadn’t even managed to get his jeans off the entire way before he’d grabbed himself.  
Listening intently, and hearing nothing from either Harry or Louis, Zayn tentatively squeezed his dick, his hips jolting at the action. Going hard out to a standstill in a matter of seconds had only made his dick more sensitive, and his need greater. Tentatively, Zayn slowly moved his hand to the tip of his cock before he heard it.

“Yeah, Daddy, please,” Harry panted, his voice sounding muffled by fabric.

Zayn’s eyes flew open. That was new. He’d heard Harry and Louis having sex on multiple occasions, but this was the first time he’d heard that word. Zayn had had no idea they were even into that kind of stuff, but then again, what weren’t Harry and Louis into? Louis proudly showed Zayn every new sex toy he brought home, and of course, he’d seen the bruises on Harry’s wrists where the handcuffs they used had sometimes been on too tight, or Harry had pulled at them too much.

But _‘daddy’_? Really?

Although, he couldn’t lie, his dick did twitch interestedly at the word. Zayn had never really been in a relationship where that kind of thing would have been something they could try, and to be honest, he’d never really thought about it. But now listening to Harry’s low whine, and Louis’ breathy grunts, Zayn was thinking maybe he should have.

“Yeah, princess? You like that? You like my tongue in your ass? You’ve got such a nice ass too, baby girl. Small and tight, just for your daddy,” Louis growled, accentuating his words with what sounded like a slap to Harry’s ass.

Zayn groaned at the thought of Harry’s ass steadily turning pink after the assault, and immediately feeling guilty about thinking of his best mate’s boyfriend that way. Then again, Harry did have a fit body, and Zayn was horny and only human.

Grasping his dick firmly, Zayn cupped the head with his palm, collecting the precome that, embarrassingly, had been leaking profusely since overhearing the activities in the other room. Using his now slick hand to jack himself off, he pushed the guilt aside to deal with later and instead imagined Harry’s cherubic curls splayed out on the pillow, Louis’ face disappearing between his cheeks, his tongue making flat, broad swipes over Harry’s slick hole.

Zayn could feel himself hurtling closer and closer towards his orgasm, the electricity building in the base of his spine. His brain flicked back and forth between the image of the man from the tube with his sinful yet angelic lips wrapped around Zayn’s heavy cock, to the thought of Harry tied to the bed, squirming as Louis ate him out.

Zayn’s breath caught on the precipice of orgasm when he heard it.

“Fuck baby, you look so good right now. And I know it’s not just me who thinks that. If I called Zayn in here right now he would agree with me. He’d look at you all squirmy and delicious and probably want to eat you out himself. You know Daddy likes sharing sometimes. Wants everyone to see how pretty his baby is,” Louis said darkly, again, his voice punctuated by the sound of Louis’ palm slapping Harry’s ass.

At Louis’ words, Zayn had gripped his dick so hard that it actually had stopped him from coming.

“Fuck,” Zayn moaned out loud, letting go of his hard, angry dick and rubbing his eyes furiously. Was this actually happening now or was he having some sort of mild fever dream?

Harry moaned loudly from the other room.

“Yeah baby? You want to show Zayn how gorgeous you are?” Louis’ teased, his voice getting noticeably louder. Louis’ voice carried on a good day, but right now it was echoing through the house loud and clear, even over the blood pounding in Zayn’s ears.

The _'please, daddy'_ accompanied by an animalistic groan was all Zayn needed to hear before his brain shorted out. If anyone in this world knew Louis Tomlinson, it was Zayn. And right now, Zayn knew Louis knew exactly what he was doing.

Zayn’s brain was on autopilot as he swung his legs over the side of his bed, and absentmindedly kicked off his jeans while pulling his white Calvin Klein boxer briefs back up over his leaking cock. Zayn hissed at the fabric dragging over the wet head, squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself not to lose it.

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Zayn staggered to his door before opening it and stepping out into the dim hall. The only light illuminating the area was softly spilling from Louis’ open bedroom door. Which means he was right in thinking that Louis had planned this all along.

Steeling himself, Zayn walked the short distance to his friend’s room, and pushed the door open a bit wider. Honestly, Zayn should have known this was coming, but imagining it and seeing it in front of him were two different things. Illuminated by the soft glow of Louis’ lamp, Zayn took in the scene before him.

Harry was handcuffed to the headboard of Louis’ bed, blindfolded which what looked like one of the scarves Harry frequently knotted through his hair, and face down with his ass in the air. His wide, tanned, muscular back was shimmering with sweat and Zayn could see the muscles rolling under his skin as he rolled his hips against Louis’ face. Louis was on his knees behind him, thumbs pulling apart Harry’s cheeks, his face barely visible as Harry rocked against him. Curiosity getting the better of him and figuring he was already in this far, Zayn glanced down at Louis’ cock, finding it flushed and hard, standing perpendicular to his body.

Zayn inhaled sharply as Harry fucking wailed and Louis pulled back with a smug grin, biting Harry’s ass as he pulled his face out. Zayn reached down to palm at his cock, the movement alerting Louis of his presence as his head snapped towards the door, Louis’ eyes wide, yet smug.

Dragging a finger to his lips, Louis made a ‘shh’-ing gesture towards Zayn, before beckoning him forward into the stuffy room. Louis flicked his eyes towards Zayn’s crotch, apparently pleased with what he was seeing if his downright feral grin was anything to go by.

Zayn knew there was a wet spot soaking through the thin material of his briefs - he could feel the cold pressing against his dick whenever he moved. Zayn reached down to adjust himself, letting the tip poke out from the top of the band and offering a small amount of relief so he wouldn’t cream himself just at the sight. He had a bit more dignity than that, thank you very much.

Almost hypnotised by the sight, Zayn walked over to stand beside the bed, his eyes locked on Louis casually rubbing the pad of his thumb over Harry’s hole, tucking in occasionally making Harry jump. Wide eyed, Zayn looked up to Louis’ face to see his friend studying him intently. Zayn could tell Louis was sizing him up and seeing if this was okay.

He wasn’t sure what Louis must have seen on his face, as the next second Louis spanked Harry’s ass with force, which Harry responded to by choking a moan into the pillow his face was pressed into. Rubbing the spot absentmindedly, Louis started talking again in the same timbre Zayn had heard from his own room.

“Okay, baby, that’s enough of that, don’t you think? Don’t want you to come just yet. Daddy has some big plans for you,” Louis placed a chaste kiss to each of Harry’s burning red cheeks before he shifted to the side and gestured for Zayn to move up the bed to stand near Harry’s head. Harry seemed so out of it, squirming and pulling against his restraints that he barely heard the soft footfalls on the carpet.

Zayn had been in some pretty weird situations in his life, but right now, in his pants beside his naked best friend and his naked best friend’s naked boyfriend, had to take the number one spot.

“Harry, stop moving,” Louis barked sharply, and Zayn watched as Harry’s body slumped to the bed like a puppet with its strings cut. “Such a good boy for me,” Louis continued, his voice sweeter this time, almost murmuring it into the skin of Harry’s lower back like an iron brand.

Louis flicked his eyes up at Zayn, raising his eyebrows pointedly at the fact that Zayn was still clothed. An overwhelming mixture of arousal and embarrassment flooded through Zayn’s veins as he quickly dragged the white fabric down his legs, his breath hitching quietly as the band caught on the base of his dick.

Both Louis’ and Zayn’s eyes flicked to Harry’s face, but the younger boy was too lost in his own head, biting his lip and breathing sharply and loudly. Zayn watched Louis eye his dick appreciatively as he got up and off the bed to stand next to Zayn.

 _Nice cock, mate_ , Louis mouthed at Zayn, wiggling his eyebrows like an old time cartoon villain, somewhat releasing the tension of the situation. Zayn rolled his eyes at his best mate before turning to face the blindfolded boy on the bed.

“Open your mouth, baby. Daddy wants you to be a good boy,” Louis cooed while Harry quickly complied. Harry looked obscene like that, his head turned to the side, almost hanging off the bed. His wet, pink tongue pushed out as far as he could, as if he couldn’t stand another minute without his mouth being filled.

Zayn cottoned on to what Louis was getting at almost instantly. Steeling himself, he grabbed the base of his leaking cock and stepped closer to the bed. This was it, this was the moment that was about to irrevocably change everything. Zayn found it hard to care when Harry’s wet open mouth was beckoning him like gold plated orgasm.

Nudging his hips closer, Zayn took a deep breath before placing the leaking, purple head of his cock onto Harry’s waiting tongue. Not sure exactly how worried Louis should be that his boyfriend didn’t flinch away from a cock on his tongue that was clearly not his boyfriend’s, Zayn tentatively pushed further inside, Harry’s top teeth bumping against the side of his dick while his tongue lathed the other.

Harry’s mouth was warm, and wet, and very, very talented. To be honest, Zayn’s dick had only been in his mouth a total of maybe five seconds, but he was definitely now seeing the benefits of such a huge mouth as Zayn pushed his luck (and his cock) to the very back of Harry’s throat. White noise crackled in Zayn’s ears as Harry sealed his lips around the shaft and sucked hard.

Zayn could faintly hear Louis talking in the background, but his concentration was shot while Harry tried to literally suck Zayn’s brain out through his cock. Harry’s wrists pulled at his restraints, since without his hands free, he basically had no leverage as to how much of Zayn’s cock he was fed.

“Fuck, yeah, Harry…” Zayn panted, one tattooed hand reaching to curl a finger through Harry’s hair and give a tug. Whether it was the hair pulling or Harry recognising Zayn’s voice and doing the math, Harry groaned loudly around the cock in his mouth, sending the vibrations through him to sit in the base of his spine.

“He’s got the mouth for sucking cock, doesn’t he, Zayn?” Louis drawled loudly, making Zayn jump. To be honest, he’d forgotten anyone else was even in the room.

“Yeah, fuck, so good -” Zayn stuttered, inching his hips further towards Harry’s face until the coarse dark curls at the base of his cock were tickling Harry’s nose. Harry spluttered around the extra inches, his throat tightening deliciously over the sensitive leaking head of Zayn’s cock.

“H, darling, I’m going to uncuff you,” Louis spoke sweetly, “but when I do, I want you to get on your hands and knees for me, okay princess?”

Harry moaned in response, and Zayn watched Louis walk to the other side of the bed to remove the links cuffing Harry to the frame. As each cuff clicked open, Louis placed a kiss on each wrist, delicately out of place for the activities happening around him. When Harry felt his second wrist freed, he pushed back from Zayn’s cock to get on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, like Louis had instructed.

“Such a good boy,” Louis whispered, reverently as he slid his small fingers over the knot holding Harry’s makeshift blindfold together. Pulling at it, he released the knot and threw the scarf beside the bed.

“Baby, look who I got to join us,” Louis stated casually, as if ‘join us’ was referring to going out to a restaurant for dinner and not a threesome. He gestured at Zayn who, to be honest, was still getting over the half blowjob he had just received. How on Earth Louis ever got anything productive done ever when his boyfriend had a mouth like that, he’d never know.

Harry stared wide eyed up at Zayn, his face reverent but also a bit spacey. His beautiful emerald eyes were focused on Zayn, yet somehow he was off in his own world. Harry’s chin was spit slick and his lips were almost purple and gorgeously puffy. His cheeks were flushed red, while his long chocolate hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. Zayn thought he had never looked more beautiful.

“He is, isn’t he?” Louis chuckled, and Zayn realised he must have been thinking out loud. “He’s even more beautiful with a cock in his mouth, aren’t you love?”

Harry nodded quickly, his eyes still glued to Zayn. Zayn swung his leg onto the bed and kneeled up against the headboard, Harry’s eyes following every move.

“What are you waiting for, baby? Have at it,” Louis gestured from his position behind Harry’s ass. With Louis’ permission, Harry immediately brought his right hand to Zayn’s leaking cock, his left hand supporting himself on the bed. Zayn threw his head back and groaned as his cock was again engulfed in the warm, wet heat of Harry’s mouth. Zayn placed both his hands in Harry’s long curls and tugged slightly, causing Harry to double his efforts.

“Zayn, would you hand me the lube, mate?” Louis asked casually, eyeing Zayn as Harry lapped at his cock. Zayn was lost in his own world though – his thought process narrowed down to Harry, Harry’s mouth, and his own cock.

“Zayn. Mate. Lube.” Louis barked again, laughing.

“Fuck, sorry mate, here,” Zayn apologised, leaning over Harry and nudging the lube towards Louis. The two boys heard Harry’s muffled exclamation and Zayn jolted back upright, realising he had accidentally just shoved his cock unceremoniously to the back of Harry’s throat without any warning.

“Sorry, H,” Zayn apologised, running his thumb over the fresh tears falling down Harry’s red cheeks. Zayn could hear the snick of the lube bottle lid, and a wet sound as he watched Louis spread it thickly over his cock.

“Don’t worry about him. He loves it,” Louis spoke casually, while Harry whined loudly. Zayn was starting to get the impression that Harry really got off when people talked about him like he wasn’t there.

“I can tell, I think I felt his eyes roll into the back of his head,” Zayn noted, snorting, as Harry moaned again, confirming Zayn’s theory. Louis just chuckled.

Zayn watched his best friend lube up his – admittedly – impressively thick cock. Throwing the lube somewhere on the floor, he watched as Louis gripped his cock by the base, and ran it up and down Harry’s crack, wetting the entire area.

“My princess has such a tight little pussy, don’t you love?” Louis murmured as Zayn shot him a scandalised look. Harry however, did not seem scandalised, but pleased as his tongue drew wild patterns on the underside of Zayn’s dick, the low hum in his throat reverberating down it.

“Zayn, budge up a bit, mate,” Louis asked, as he pulled Harry’s body back against himself and lined up with Harry’s hole, causing Zayn’s dick to pop out of Harry’s mouth. Zayn shuffled on his knees closer to Louis, and as soon as he was back in reach, Harry’s tongue was once again lathing attention where Zayn wanted it most.

Zayn watched with a mixture of curiosity and longing as Louis slowly started pushing into Harry’s ass. A low, loud whine escaped from Harry, his mouth falling slack as he breathed through the intrusion.

“You’re doing so well, making Daddy so proud. Look at Zayn, baby, look how much he loves your mouth,” Louis praised Harry, while Harry stared up at Zayn with glistening eyes. It seemed Harry had well and truly disappeared into his own mind now.

Bottoming out, Louis was still for a moment, before he rocked backwards. Zayn could see Harry’s tight, pink rim cling to Louis’ thick cock as he pumped his hips slowly, getting Harry acclimated to the stretch.

“Okay baby, hands please,” Louis ordered, tapping Harry’s right shoulder. Harry’s right arm flew behind himself, his hand resting on his lower back, palm facing upwards.

“And the other,” Louis chided, his right hand resting lightly on the wrist of Harry’s arm. Harry shuffled his knees, giving himself a wider stance for balance, and quickly threw his arm behind to meet the other. Louis immediately grabbed them both and held them tight, pulling them back slightly to keep Harry balanced.

Zayn realised Harry now had no control over anything that was given to him, and he groaned low in his throat, his hips twitching with the desire to fuck Harry’s mouth.

“You can fuck his mouth, Zayn, he really likes that,” Louis interrupted Zayn’s thoughts. Zayn wondered if he really was that obvious that it was what he wanted, or if he’d been thinking out loud again. Either way it didn’t really matter, as he thrust his hips forward gently at first, before picking up the speed and force.

Harry’s mouth was making a wet ‘gluck’ sound every tine Zayn pushed the back of his throat. It was filthy and sexy and combined with the sound of Louis’ hips slapping against Harry’s ass in a rhythmic tempo, provided a filthy soundtrack to the evening.

Louis timed his thrusts with Zayn’s as they pumped into Harry from both ends. Harry’s curls bounced as his body was thrown between the two boys. He had closed his eyes now, tears still leaking from the corners, and his mouth was slack – accommodating Zayn’s cock as it was repeatedly thrust into his throat.

“Taking this so good, baby. You look like you were born to do this,” Louis praised, his free left hand smacking down on Harry’s ass causing Harry to shudder. Zayn could almost _feel_ Harry preening at Louis' complimentary tone. “How close are you?” Louis asked Zayn, his eyes a little wild, but his body exuding control and confidence from every pore.

“Yeah, fucking close. Your boy has a mouth on him,” Zayn panted, his fingers tugging harshly on Harry’s strands. Louis chuckled and nodded.

“I can tell he’s close too. Shouldn’t be long before he comes. A few – quick – flicks,” Louis punctuated his sentence by reaching below Harry with his free hand and stripping his cock quickly. Wailing from his cock finally being touched, Harry’s orgasm ricocheted through him, puddling on the duvet beneath his cock. Louis’ hand still pumping him even after his cock had finally finished spurting come.

“Fuck, you close, Z?” Louis asked through gritted teeth.

“Yeah – yeah, fuck I’m so -” Zayn trailed off, his hands gripping Harry’s hair tight as he shoved himself to the back of Harry’s throat, creaming the inside of it with his come. Harry’s glassy, unfocused eyes stared widely up at Zayn, his nose pressed to the short, coarse hair at the base of Zayn’s cock.

Zayn, however, had his eyes closed, and was milking his orgasm to the very last second. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down, his hands leaving Harry’s hair as he removed his still twitching cock from Harry’s mouth.

“Thank you,” Zayn smiled down at Harry, whose body was still being rocked by Louis pumping into him from behind. Harry smiled sleepily up at Zayn, as Zayn wiped his tears away.

“Fuck,” Louis breathed harshly as he slammed his hips into Harry’s and held him tight, his body flushed with sweat as he came deep in Harry’s ass. Holding him there for a moment, Louis sighed and pumped his hips one more time before drawing out. Zayn watched as a trail of thick white come followed Louis’ cock and dripped down the back of Harry’s thigh.

Zayn’s cock gave a little twitch at the sight.

Louis slowly released Harry’s wrists, bending down and again, pressing kisses to the delicate bones there. With a surprising amount of strength and coordination, Louis maneuvered Harry to lay on his side, Louis snuggling up behind him on the bed.

Harry’s eyes were blissfully closed, and a small smile was resting on his abused lips.

“Thank you,” Louis looked up at Zayn and smiled warmly.

“No problem, um, and thank you” Zayn tried not to choke, his voice wobbling a bit. He still couldn’t fathom how that had actually just happened. One had scratched at the back of his neck, while the other rested on his lower abdomen, his fingers stuttering out an irregular beat of nerves.

“Do you want to stay and cuddle, or…” Louis trailed off, about to shift to make room.

“Nah, it’s fine, I’m going to go clean up, I think,” Zayn shot him a grateful smile.

“Suit yourself, we’ll be here if you change your mind.” Louis kissed the back of Harry’s neck and snuggled in close, whispering words that sounded like sweet praise and encouragement that Zayn could barely catch.

Zayn stumbled off the bed and tripped over his pants lying on the floor. Trying not to laugh hysterically at all the feelings coursing through his body, he picked them up before stumbling to the bathroom.

Turning the hot water on full, Zayn stepped in under the spray and rubbed his face. Scrubbing over his eyes until he saw bright, colourful fireworks, he leaned against the shower wall just to breathe for a second.

“Fuck,” he laughed to himself in disbelief. “Fuck.”

Zayn thought back to how the entire evening had gone, back to the kind looking man on the train. Maybe now that he was apparently brave enough to step foot into Louis’ bedroom for that reason, the next time he saw the man he would be able to at least say hi to him. Zayn’s cock twitched at the thought.

Finishing his shower quickly, washing the saliva off his cock and from where it had dripped down his thighs, making tracks in the soft hair there, Zayn finished up and stepped out. Drying himself, he thought of going back to his room, but stopped.

 _‘In for a penny, in for a pound’_ , he thought reasonably, as he turned his feet towards Louis’ bedroom. He pushed the door open slightly and saw Louis’ face light up straight away. Louis grabbed the corner of the comforter and held it up, a clear invitation.

Zayn shuffled over to the bed and slipped in, expecting the two to still be sweaty and come stained, but Louis had obviously cleaned the both of them up if the wadded up tissues on the floor were anything to go by. Harry’s eyes were closed but he was breathing evenly, little puffs of air making themselves heard in the otherwise quiet room.

“Thank you again, honestly,” Louis smiled at Zayn. “He’s wanted that for ages and honestly, I never could figure how to make it work. Was that okay?” Louis sounded unsure, his brow creasing.

“Yeah, fuck, yeah it was okay,” Zayn chuckled, his hand dragging through his own thick black locks. “I mean, I was already wanking anyway, so it was a little less sad on my part.”

Louis chuckled, jostling Harry a bit who had opened his eyes slightly before sliding them back closed and smiling serenely.

“Is he okay? Or just tired?” Zayn wondered, staring at Harry’s angelic face. Willing himself not to drag his fingers down his cheek lest he wake him up.

“He’s fine. He’s just tired now, we really wore him out,” Louis laughed, placing a soft kiss to the back of Harry’s neck.

“He’s so lovely,” Zayn murmured, the night’s activities catching up to him as his eyes drifted close of their own accord.

“I love him so much, Z,” Louis mumbled back, sounding just as tired. “He’s the best thing to ever happen to me, besides you of course.”

Zayn smiled gratefully, too tired to formulate a reply.

Harry snuffled and pulled Zayn in closer to his body so he was sandwiched between Zayn and Louis.

“Thanks,” Harry puffed out quietly, half asleep. Zayn kissed his forehead and smiled before drifting off into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little drabble to keep my ziam heart beating

Zayn was late. His boss was an asshole and had made him work back to fix someone else’s mistakes, and now he was late for the express tube he needed to catch so he could get home on time to go out for Harry’s birthday dinner.

“Fuck, shit, fuck,” he cursed, holding his laptop satchel against his body and weaving through the thick masses of commuters congregated on the platform.

“Sorry, sorry,” he mumbled, pushing through the crowed, earning himself protests from every angle. His headphones were on, but the music was off, letting him here every curse from the people around him.

The tube pulled up to the station as Zayn pushed his way to the front, letting people alight before stepping on himself. Fiddling with his phone, trying to decide what music to listen to, he shuffled with people down the aisle of the train, grabbing distractedly onto a handle so he wouldn’t fall.

Letting the sweet sounds of The Weeknd travel through him, he closed his eyes drifted off just enough to let his brain shut down, but not enough he wouldn’t notice if someone tried to snatch his laptop.

Zayn had it down to a fine art after years of practice.

It wasn’t until the tube had thinned out a bit that he realised there were seats empty. As Zayn started towards an empty row, he stopped suddenly. There, on the left, the fucking man from the fucking tube last time was sitting there.

His brunet hair slicked up and back into a quiff, the sides shaved short, accentuating his cheekbones and handsome face. His eyes were flicking quickly over his laptop screen, seemingly lost in whatever he was looking at on it.

His thick bottom lip was caught between his teeth, as he chewed on it mercilessly, slowly turning a deep shade of red unlike his top one that was a deep pink.

Steeling himself and remembering his promise to himself from the other night, he walked up the man and gestured to the empty seat next to him.

“Is this taken?” he asked, eyeing the man's reaction nervously.

The man looked up from his laptop questioningly, before the sunniest smile Zayn had ever seen on a human being broke over his face. His cheeks were sharp, but when he smiled they pushed upwards causing his eyes to become two small slits.

“Please,” the man grinned and shuffled slightly to make more room.

“Thank you,” Zayn smiled back. He could feel his cheeks heating up, but thanked every deity for his skin tone for not revealing it to the man.

“I’m Zayn,” he introduced himself shyly, looking into the man’s caramel eyes and finding unending warmth and friendliness, and a hint of something else.

“Liam, hi.”


End file.
